Smile
by FlamingWolfGirl
Summary: Basically it's about this girl who is anything but brave. And she meets this guy, and he shows she a whole different world. Another summary inside. NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIES PLEASE READ. Kai


_**Smile **_

I have a smile, a pretty one indeed. The only problem is it's hollow and in need. You may think I'm generally very happy but I actually really sad. I'm so sick of hiding, so sick, I'm mad… but I'm afraid that if I show my true self things will get bad. And if there were someone there to help me I would be beyond glad.

_

* * *

Prologue_

As you can probably imagine, most of you already know, being a teenage girl is not very easy. We think we are all on different trails, when really we are on the same one. We begin to notice things that we didn't before. We begin to realize there are things we just can't do anymore. And on top of that we all have our own personal issues to deal with… mostly dealing with friends, boyfriends, popularity, your mortal enemy.

But what if you didn't have any friends and boyfriends. Were not noticed by the popular girls at school. And didn't hate someone enough to call them your mortal enemy. Things would be pretty easy right? I mean all that's left is growing up which is a piece of cake.

Well I have news, I don't have any friends, I don't fit in, I don't have a purpose… my name is Taia Falconwing. I'm a shy and timid teenager who always has her nose in a book. I space out on reality and daydream about the impossible. I'm scared of so many things I don't know how I am able to going each day. But I make it…. Sometimes I get a little lonely… and yes sometimes I do cry… but I handle it. …I make straight A's… but that's cause I don't have any friends… I have too much time to think to myself.

Now I know you think I'm taking life for granted… and it's really not as miserable as it seems. Maybe your right… but then again I know your not cause if you were I wouldn't have this sinking feeling. Like I'm all alone in the world, like there is a wall separating me from everyone and everything. Like I don't belong, as if I'm some freak who maybe doesn't deserve friends.

But the fact is everyone deserves friends. …And it seems like no matter how hard I cry, no matter how hard I pray… that person doesn't come to the other side. They don't come to take me out of my isolated shell that I built around myself. They stay with everyone else on the other side as my heart breaks away like the dirt breaks away from the ground during a flood.

My worst fear is that no one will come for me. I'll just stay nonexistent…. I'm scared that I won't have a friend to help me, I won't have a friend I can count on, I won't have a friend that can remove me from my stormy depression. I won't have a friend that can make me smile a true smile, which is hard to come by these days.

A true smile isn't hollow; it's full… full of love, happiness, friendship, trust; all of those things that make us who we are. And the best part about it is… you smile for a reason. It's not one of those emotionless smiles that you make for pictures, no, you smile cause your happy about something around you.

And all I wish is that, maybe one day I'll have a smile like that too.

_

* * *

Chapter One_

_Lost_

'I have heard myths, myths of dragons, tigers, turtles, phoenixes, and even wolves. I've heard stories of the world one day coming to an end and the only thing to save it from destruction were these beasts. But I'm not one to believe in these fairytales, no, I've got other things to worry about. And sadly the end of the world would make my problems disappear.'

Pitter-Patter, Pitter-Patter, the rain sounded as it hit the roof of two-story house. The lightening flashed and the thunder roared as the rain began to get heavier. In other countries volcanoes erupted, and fires burned. Across the world tornados formed, and waves flooded. Cities destroyed. Everywhere in the world there was mass chaos and pandemonium. Everyone was trying to get away from natural disasters around them that were taking more homes and innocent lives as the number days grew.

Young Taia Falconwing ran through the streets of America in a rapid rush to get back home. Constantly bumping into people, the teenager became frustrated as she pushed through the current. It went from push to shove, it went from right to left, back to front; so many people were in such of a hurry they nearly threw others around to the ground.

'Hey watch it,' Tai thought bitterly to herself as she fell into the street thanks to some inconsiderate person. Shaking her head in worry, she began her journey home again.

Finally after a long trip, she made it back home. As she came to her block and gasped at what she saw. Before her eyes fire torched the houses and the street, and somewhere in that smoke her house was burning too. She fell to her knees in a heap as the she desperately watched the scene in front of her. Tai let out a cry of distress as silver tears slipped down her pained face. As she wept questions hit her in a wild rush. Where her parents alive? Did they make it out? Were they ok? Where were they now? Did her dog die?

Above her head, Tai heard a snapping noise; she looked up to she the streetlight falling at a hasty rate. Terrified she closed her eyes waiting for impact. Tai waited a minute but it never came… when she opened her mahogany eyes, she came face to face with crimson staring back.

"Are you alright?" a deep concerned came from her hero's mouth.

Tai tried to answer but nothing came out, she nodded still shaken. The boy looked ahead at the rest of the street and said, "I think you better come with me." As the young man gave her a helping hand up, a bark was heard. Out of the smoke came a little version of a husky. As the puppy saw her owner, she yipped in joy and raced over to her.

Tai, still on her now scrapped knees, picked up the pup. Please to be in Tai's arms, the little dog licked her face. The slate haired boy gave a small smile as he helped Tai up from the rocky ground, then soon walked off with Tai and her puppy trailing close behind.

Still shaken, Tai reached for the boy's hand. At first he hesitated, but when he glanced at her helpless eyes he changed his mind.

**

* * *

Flaming- "Ok that's a wrap… I know it's just the beginning but it's late and I have a test tomorrow. In fact, according to my mom I should have been off the computer thirty minutes ago… oops. Oh well, heh, please review!"**

**Flaming- "And I promise it will get better! I've got a great plot and a character that has a lot of learning to do. Well, night!"**


End file.
